


Only 99%?

by SuchYoutubeTrash



Series: Youtuber ships [4]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, H2ODelirious - Fandom, VannossGaming
Genre: Break Up (mentioned), Cute, Fluff, M/M, um cute kisses, yay H2OCartoonz brotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuchYoutubeTrash/pseuds/SuchYoutubeTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>H2ODelirious x I AM WILDCAT</p><p>Delirious doesn't show up to play or talk to any of the crew for a whole week. Tyler finds out why. It's adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only 99%?

**Author's Note:**

> Tyler = Wildcat  
> Evan = Vanoss  
> Luke = Cartoonz  
> Jonathan = Delirious

3rd person POV

    “Where’s Delirious?” Tyler asked Evan. “He hasn’t showed up to play with us in almost a week!”

“I don’t know man,” Vanoss responded. He sounded worried. “I haven’t heard from him at all recently.”

“Hmm…” They kept playing for a couple hours, joking and laughing like always. But not once did Wildcat honestly smile. He was too concerned.

Tyler decided to call Delirious to find out what was wrong. He got an answering machine, though. “Oh, uh, hey Delirious, I was just checking to see if you’re okay, we haven’t heard from you in a while… I’m worried man. Please, talk to me? To us?”

When another day passed and there was still nothing from Jonathan, Wildcat called Cartoonz. He figured that he would know what was going on. He picked up on the first ring.

“Hey, Tyler! What’s up?’

“I, uh, just wanted to know if you’ve heard from Jon recently? Is he okay? He hasn’t talked to any of us in a while, and I’m - we’re - I’m really worried about him.”

Luke sighed. “Yeah, he just went through a breakup. He hasn’t been eating well, and he hasn’t been leaving the house. I barely managed to get him to go out the other day. He definitely isn’t okay. He needs cheering up.

Wildcat thought for a few seconds. “Hey, do you think it would be okay for me to come up and see him? I might take him on a road trip or something.” Cartoonz immediately agreed. “Okay… I’ll be there in a couple hours,” he said before hanging up and grabbing his keys.

 

✯✯✯Timeskip to Delirious’s house brought to you by H2OCartoonz BroTP✯✯✯

 

Jonathan heard a knock. He rolled his eyes. “Go away, Toonz, I already ate today.” He wasn’t expecting the voice I heard.

“Delirious, can I come in? It’s Tyler, I wanted to check on you.”

He cautiously opened the door. “Wildcat…? Why are you here? It must have taken you hours to get here! I’m fine, you don’t have to check on me. You should have talked to Luke, he would have told you.” He tried to close the door, but Tyler held it open.

“I talked to Cartoonz. Please, Delirious, let me in. I want to help you. I’ve been worried sick not hearing from you! Please, don’t push me away any longer,” he pleaded. Jonathan tried for a second to convince himself not to, but he opened the door. His face scrunched up, trying to keep from crying, but as soon as Wildcat wrapped his arms around his smaller frame, he let the tears start.

Delirious explained what had happened. “He left because he found out I love someone else too. He knew when we started, but he thought he could make me love him. And he did, I did love him, but it wasn’t enough for him because I still loved someone else. But they don’t love me, they can’t!” Tyler gently shifted over to the couch, holding Delirious close and petting his hair gently to calm him down. It was nice hair, soft and dark and short… And then he realized: Jonathan wasn’t wearing his mask. His blue eyes were large and round, and sparkling - although that could have been the tears. His pale pink lips were drawn into a frown, and Tyler wanted to make him happy, to see if he had dimples.

Once he had finally stopped sobbing, Wildcat presented his plan. “we should go on a roadtrip. I’ve got stuff in the car, I’ll drive you around and take you wherever you want to go until you’re happy.”

Delirious shook his head. “I don’t need a roadtrip. Just you being here cheers me up.” Tyler looked down at him, to see that his cheeks were pale pink, and he was avoiding making eye contact. He smiled gently.

“Then I’ll stay. I won’t leave. I’ll never leave, if you want. I want to make you happy,” he promised. When Jonathan looked up with disbelief in his eyes, he shifted, embarrassed. “I care about you, De. I really care about you. I’m 99% sure I love you.

Delirious grinned, and God there were dimples. “Only 99%?”

Wildcat shrugged and grinned back. “The other 1% is my fallback in case you reject me. And you’re probably going to reject me, and then I’ll just awkwardly leave and--” Jonathan leaned up and briefly connected their lips.

“Shut up Tyler,” he laughed. Tyler nodded. He leaned in again, and this time Wildcat responded, gently moving their lips together. It was soft and sweet, and everything either of them could want. Wildcat drew back slightly, and Jonathan pouted, making him laugh. “Relax, Delirious, I just need to hear it for sure.”

“I love you, Wildcat.” He shook his head and chuckled. “And you’d better not make me regret it, because I just got dumped because of you,” he joked. “I love you and I swear to God if you don’t kiss me right now I’ll kill you.” They both leaned in, meeting in the middle.


End file.
